


long nights, no peace

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, derek gets a farm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: In which everyone knows Stiles can't sleep without his pillow.Spoiler alert: his pillow is Derek.





	long nights, no peace

Derek tries not to look too hurt when Stiles says he’s going back to Washington, but when the Sheriff claps his back and Scott offers him a friendly hug, he knows he failed. But after everything, after the other night - it just doesn’t feel  _fair_.

-

“It was a nice road trip, wasn’t it?” Stiles had said after they’ve won, after everything was done, their friends were alive and fine and Derek finally got his loft back. “I mean, we had some fun, right?”

Derek smiled without looking away from the flowers the Sheriff got him as a housewarming gift. “Yeah.” He answered, finally turning around. “It was nice to spend time with you.” It was more than nice and he cursed himself for not being able to say it, still, after everything, after the nights spent driving and talking and  _fucking_  in deserted roads.

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed easily. He was the one who started it after all, always showing up to save Derek - despite Derek saving him back  _plenty_  of times - always being  _there_ , trusting him, smiling and laughing like Derek makes him  _happy. “_ What will you do now that you’re a free man again?”

Derek shrugged. “I always wanted to start a farm, maybe raise some sheep?” When Stiles blinked at him, surprised, Derek let out a snort.

“Fuck you, I almost believed it!” Stiles said, punching his shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek shook his head, still smiling. 

“ _You’re_  ridiculous.” Stiles stressed, his hand still on Derek’s shoulder, touching,  _teasing_. “I’m -“ Derek didn’t let him finish then, turning around and just pressing their lips together.

He didn’t want to listen then - and in hindsight maybe he should’ve - but without the haste, the guilt of having a nice time whilst their friends could be dying, Derek couldn’t wait, he just wanted to worship Stiles’ body, just wanted to kiss all the places he couldn’t reach before when they were squeezed in the backseat of Stiles’ car. 

And so he did, he made Stiles moan his name the entire night and he moaned Stiles’ own just as louder. Just to have his heart crushed the morning after.

-

“I’m gonna miss you.” Stiles says, his Jeep packed and ready to go. To leave everything behind.

It’s unfair, Derek knows. Stiles didn’t make promises and neither did  _he,_ but he can’t help how he feels. He understands Stiles doesn’t want to be in Beacon Hills anymore and that’s his choice, but Derek made his own and he’s tired of running away.

He’s never felt closer to his family than when he’s  _here_ , he’s already lost enough and he doesn’t want to lose his  _home_. But somehow, as Stiles drives away, he feels like he just did.

-

 _I miss you,_ Derek thinks every day, staring at the black screen of his phone and wondering if he should actually write those words and send them to Stiles. He decides against it and despite the fact he was joking before, on the third day after Stiles left, Derek buys a farm.

He tells Lydia first during lunch at her favorite restaurant - she was adamant they had to become best friends and Derek enjoys her company so he lets it happen easily - and she tells him he’s not allowed to wear plaid around her. Then he tells Scott and two days later, he shows up at Derek’s front door with all kinds of seeds - “We need pumpkins for Halloween, Derek.  _Make it happen!”._

It’s something to do with his hands, something to work on. Create life, instead of ending them, build things, instead of destroying. He feels good, better and  _healing_. Cora says he’s calmer now and Derek smiles, despite knowing she won’t be able to see him, and tells her he is.

Some days Stiles texts him, others he doesn’t. Derek reads the ones he has every night before going to bed, but he never answers them.

-

“You look awful.” John tells him one week later. He drags Derek for breakfast every other day and he always complains when Derek doesn’t let him have bacon.

“I’m working on a house.” He says, watches as John’s eyes widen. “For two weeks now.”

“By yourself?” John asks, surprised.

Derek can’t help but laugh. “I’m an architect.” He admits. “NYU.” Derek adds.

“Holy shit.” John blurts out. “That’s big, kid. I didn’t know.”

“Not many people do.” Derek shrugs. He didn’t have the time to actually show his knowledge in betwen hunting and being hunted. “Just Lydia. And Stiles.” He adds after a moment.

John nods, gives him a look that says he’s heard everything Derek isn’t actually saying. “I miss him too.”

Derek doesn’t tell him about his plans to install a porch swing because Stiles told him he always wanted one. He figures John will find out soon enough.

-

It’s late at night when Derek gets woken up by a heavy pounding on his door. He’s immediately alert when the pounding gets more urgent and as he sprints across the room to open the door, he finally notices the familiar scent he’s been missing for a month.

“Stiles.” He lets out, opening the door to find the other man looking at him angrily. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. “What -”

“I can’t sleep without my pillow.” Stiles says.

“What.” Derek blinks.

Stiles throws his bag on the floow, gets inside and punches Derek’s shoulder. “I can’t sleep without my pillow.  _You asshole._ ” Stiles shakes his head, glaring at him. “You bought a fucking farm? And you’re building a house? And why haven’t you been answering my  _fucking texts?”_

Confused, Derek swallows heavily and finally asks “Why aren’t you in Washington?”

“I  _just_  told you.” Stiles runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. “I can’t sleep without my pillow!”

“I don’t -”

“You!” Stiles yells. “I can’t sleep without  _you!_  I can’t sleep without your smell and your body next to me and your octopus arms and - you should have told me to stay!” Stiles accuses, gesturing wildly.

“ _Me?”_  Derek throws back. “Why does it have to be me? Why couldn’t you just stay because you wanted to? Why do I have to ask and beg for the things that I want?”

“Because I didn’t know you wanted it!” Stiles cries out. When Derek notices the tears in his eyes, he takes a step back to stop himself from reaching out and wiping them away himself. “I just - you didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t either.” Derek says, hope surging through his body, finally.

“I am now.” Stiles retorts, walking towards him and all but collapsing against Derek’s chest. “I want to be with you. I want to build a life with you.  _Here_. I want to help you build that house and get a porch swing and -”

“I already got the swing.” Derek admits, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. “It was the first thing I bought.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles laughs and Derek can feel the tears falling on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Derek says back, hugs Stiles even tighter against him. “Stay with me.”

“I will.” Stiles assures. “ _I am_.”

-

Stiles gets banished from helping build the house the second time he hurts himself with the hammer. He complains for the first two minutes and then just sits around and asks Derek to take his shirt off.

Stiles makes Derek add two more rooms to the house project, ‘just in case’. Years later, one of them gets a bassinet.


End file.
